


The Kindred, Unknown Goddess

by Eldritch_Lord_Boogie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based off my dog, Best Friends, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch_Lord_Boogie/pseuds/Eldritch_Lord_Boogie
Summary: Precisely nine years ago, a Goddess took the form of a small dog named Bella AKA BoogieMan. When her bleary eyes first opened and her eyes laid upon a nine-year-old human, she instantly knew that person was going to be hers. The two kindred spirits support each other during the rough times and Boogs can't help but laugh with mirth at the thought that no one knew that she was an all-powerful Goddess.
Relationships: Owner & Dog





	The Kindred, Unknown Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my Yorkie, Bella.

Bella, the physically nine-year-old Yorkie, relaxed in Xavier's lap as he did his college work. The all-powerful being had a habit of sleeping most of the day due to the age of her current form of an elderly pup. She let herself drift into memories and thoughts as she lay contented with her chosen person.

This nineteen-year-old had carefully cared for and loved her ever since the beginning, being the grandson of the person who owned the mother dog that birthed her. This human had a rough past of trauma, depression, anxiety, and bipolar disorder. Even when times made him want to end it, he refused to because he promised he would never abandon his best friend, who was secretly a Goddess. She was filled with adoration at this thought. She was an immortal being which meant that he wasn't allowed to die for as long as she could keep him healthy.

He suspected supernatural intervention when his best friend survived the impossible. Heck, she was attacked by a pit bull this past May and survived with only a thrown out back whereas her littermate was mauled and required major surgery. The luck of the situation was insane, with her impossibly slipping out of a very secure and perfectly fitted harness that was shredded by the attacker. In the past few years, she also survived different, dangerous ailments and was surprisingly healthy for a dog her age and breed, even having almost perfect teeth which are rare for a Yorkie! She was almost perfect, with the exception of a bit of arthritis in her hind joints and lower back. She tolerated almost everything, no matter how annoying, that Xavier did, even when using her for training for his veterinary technician training.

This human spent thousands of dollars buying her the best dog food that he could afford, getting her spayed for health, having an expensive but recommended dental done, and more. Yeah, she decided, I made the right choice. This human is mine and I will keep him alive, healthy, and happy if it's the last thing I do. She got him through suicidal attempts, ideation, and more. Protecting him from nightmares, people that frightened him, and helped him through the dark and traumatic days. She would remain by his side for the rest of his days.


End file.
